Fukuro
' to Natsu Dragneel and Happy in "Paradise Game"}} Fukuro is a member of the Trinity Raven, a group in the assassin guild, Death's Head Caucus, that worked under Jellal. Appearance Fukuro's appearance is one of the most bizarre seen so far in the series, having the body of a man but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. In the manga, his shorts bear some kanji on the left leg; in the anime, however, these were replaced by a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on Fukuro's left calf. His rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word Justice imprinted on it four times. In the anime, they were portrayed differently, sporting no writings and possessing much bulkier forms. Fukuro's appearance slightly changes when he "eats" his opponents as seen when he ate Natsu. During Natsu's digestion process, apart from taking his Magic, Fukuro grew a patch of Natsu's hair on the middle of his head and also took after Natsu's eyes. Personality Fukuro is somehow hypocritical, as he fancies himself a warrior of justice despite the fact he's an assassin working for a Dark Guild. He often goes on to talk about justice during confrontation, and claims for himself the right to punish those he considers "evildoers".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 15-20 He sees his opponents as prey, and makes sure to learn their weaknesses before the fight, so that he can effectively move in for the kill after weakening his opponents through the exploitation of their major weaknessess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 14-15 Also, true to his owl's head, he's often heard screeching, and sometimes bends his head to one side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 20 History He fought in the Cabria War along with his teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Fukuro is summoned by his fellow assassin, Vidaldus Taka, alongside Ikaruga to take part in Jellal Fernandes's "Paradise Game".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 18-19 He screeches out, bending his head without saying anything. He's seen alongside the rest of Trinity Raven as Jellal proceeds to explain the rules of the Paradise Game, which pits the intruders against the elite Assassin squad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 6 Without losing time, he proceeds to intercept Natsu Dragneel and Happy as they try to reach the upper floors of the Tower of Heaven through flying, sending them crashing into the tower, landing right on the spot where Simon is, and claiming that he's the warrior of justice, arrived to prevent them from breaking the game's rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-15 As Simon, aware of his infamous reputation, tries to escape with Natsu and Happy using his Dark Moment, Fukuro appears before him even in the pitch black darkness, claiming that an owl can see in the dark, and attacks him with Judgement Hou, injuring him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 17-18 Simon then goes on to explain about Death's Head Caucus Guild and Trinity Raven itself, claiming that they killed all of the ranked officers of the Western army during the Cabria war and that they are a group of cold-hearted professional killers, which prompts Fukuro to say that back then he was just punishing some evildoers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 Then, without paying anymore attention to Simon, Fukuro says that Natsu's crimes are quite infamous, and that he'll carry out punishment for him as a warrior of justice, something which angers Natsu, who replies that a Guild is a place to share hope and dreams, not to commit evil deeds such as assassinations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 20 Natsu, ignoring Simon's warnings of not fighting Fukuro, proceeds to say that he'll beat him up, stating that the fact that such an evil group as his exists, receives contracts, and has the nerve to call itself a Guild really pisses him off. Fukuro claims that there are evils in the world which can't be allowed to live, Natsu being one of these, and that is time for him to die. He uses Jet Ho Ho Hou to propel himself against Natsu, who, however, claims that he's not going to beat him using firepower, and smashes him on the ground. Fukuro doesn't give up: he grabs one of Natsu's legs, lifts him up in the air and then throws him down smashing on the floor. When Natsu readies to stand up again with no visible injuries, Fukuro comments that he's a tough one, and that such job might actually be worthwhile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 5-6 The two of them then proceed to engage in hand-to-hand combat, with Fukuro trying to kick Natsu, but Natsu parrying and landing his Fire Dragon's Claw on Fukuro without leaving visible injuries on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 10-11 Fukuro says that it's time to crush Natsu with the hammer of justice, and sends his rockets flying at him with Missile Ho Ho Hou. Natsu manages to dodge some of their assaults, but Fukuro prompts a pair of mechanical arms to appear from the rockets, which grab Natsu and drag him around in the air, taking advantage of Natsu's motion sickness, of which Fukuro is aware.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 12-14 He comments that, now that his prey is weak, he can move in for the kill, this being the essence of hunting: he approaches the falling Natsu running, and then uses Capture Ho Ho Hou to swallow him whole, trapping him in his stomach and explaining to the astonished Happy and Simon that he's capable of absorbing the Magic of the ones he eats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 15-17 An enraged Happy attacks him, screaming out to give Natsu back, but Fukuro, who now sports a forelock and eyes similar to Natsu's, responds by knocking him out with Fire Ho Ho Hou, having partially obtained Natsu's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 18-19 Suddenly Gray Fullbuster appears on the scene, and is informed by Happy that Natsu was eaten by Fukuro, who explains that the digestion process has started, and that in ten minutes he would attain all of Natsu's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 5-6 Gray states that he'll sort out Fukuro as he casts his Ice-Make: Lance. Fukuro, however, responds with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, which melts Gray's ice and envelops him, with Fukuro stating that, as an ally of Natsu, he should know his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 7-9 Gray, however, is shown emerging from the attack with only minor injuries, having frozen Fukuro's flames, and claims that such fire can't possibly be compared to Natsu's, calling Fukuro a fake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 12 An excited Fukuro then proceeds to run towards Gray, praising his Magic and stating that he would capture him too. He tries to swallow him whole, managing to catch his head and his left arm, but Gray frozes his shoulder and then the inside of his mouth, prompting Fukuro to release him, being too cold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 13-14 Gray then proceeds to form ice blades on his forearms and attacks Fukuro with Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, defeating him and forcing him to spit Natsu out in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 19-21 Magic and Abilities Justice_Hohoho.jpg|Judgement Hou Jet Ho Ho Hou.JPG|Jet Ho Ho Hou Misille_Hohohot.jpg|Missile Ho Ho Hou Capture_Hohoho.jpg|Capture Ho Ho Hou Fire_Hohoho.jpg|Fire Ho Ho Hou Night Vision: Thanks to his owl's head, Fukuro is capable of perfectly seeing in the darkness, having been able to see through Simon's Dark Moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 16 Jet Magic: *'Judgement Hou': Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 17 *'Jet Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 4 *'Missile Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro launches his rocket packs at his opponent. Fukuro can control the path of the rocket packs and there are arms which come out from the bottom of each one to grab the opponent. After grabbing the target with his rockets, he can make them spin in a circle: this was used to take advantage of Natsu's motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 13-14 Absorption Magic: *'Capture Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro's most unusual technique and the source of his power. Fukuro eats his opponents and take their Magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However, the strength of the obtained power doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original wielder's, proven when Fukuro used Natsu's fire breath on Gray and it had no effect on him, with Gray commenting that those flames were nothing compared to Natsu's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 16-18 *'Fire Ho Ho Hou': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allows him to shoot fire at his opponent from his fist. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 18 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Fukuro displayed great prowess in unarmed combat, having been able to fight pair to pair with Natsu, an extremely proficient hand-to-hand fighter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 10 Enhanced Durability: Fukuro has shown to possess a high degree of physical durability, receiving Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw attack on his face and acting as if nothing happened, with no visible injuries on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 11 Equipment Rocket Pack: Fukuro possesses a large pair of rockets attached to his back, which allows him to fly around at high speeds and to attack his enemies. He's capable of detaching these rockets from his back and to control them remotely, allowing him to grab opponents and drag them around in the air through the use of the two mechanical arms which can come out of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 12-13 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fukuro appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro *Gray Fullbuster vs. Fukuro Trivia *In the manga Trivity Raven's fate is unknown. In the anime, near the end of the arc, Fukuro is the one to save Ikaruga and Vidaldus, taking them away from the exploding tower through the use of his rockets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 *Amongst his fellow Assassins, Fukuro is the one most living up to Trinity Raven's bird-theme, with "Fukuro" being Japanese for "Owl", and his appearance and screeches mirroring the animal's. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains